The Snake and the Broken Lioness
by FlyingAlone
Summary: Hermione's slipping from reality from an incident out of her control; whom is there to help guide her to light, no-one other than our favourite Potions' Master...
1. The Raven Has Flown its Nest

_**Okay, hey everyone. New FF :3 This idea came to me while I was watching TV – yes the story is dark WARNING here now. Please, do not read if anything like this will offend you… Things will pick up for our Hermione – it is a good thing our favourite Potions' Master is there to save her… **_

_**To those whom have read my previous FF: 'Just Like You?' – I am sorry I have not updated it… I have lost my mojo for it. Fear not, it will return. Read and Review – please. Let me know what you think... Enjoy: **_

**Chapter One – 'The Raven Has Flown From its Nest':**

A raven colour polluted the sky; it ripped the pastel blue day-light sky into shards, so now only the blackness was shown in the sky. The heavens had opened pouring its contents on any willing civilian to walk in its harsh path.

There stood Miss Hermione Jean Granger, at the tender age of seventeen-years-old. She was wearing very little clothing; the weather – formerly – had been bright and airy, very controversial to how it was now. She was wearing: a denim jacket, white shirt, a black pencil skirt and ballet shoes – the same midnight black shade as the skirt. The shards of rain dribbled down her porcelain pale face, which had a few sparse freckles over the taunt skin of her face. Her footsteps on the callous cobbled stones echoed throughout the whole of Knockturn Alley.

What Hermione was doing in Knockturn Alley was another matter. She had been doing her own private research on creating a new line of potion; she was very close to reaching a result. She was researching and developing a cure for the nervous system to repair, after being exposed to the Crusiatic Curse. Her inspiration for this had come from her own pain and suffering; she had experienced this when at Malfoy Manor from Bella... She still had the scar on her left arm - it read: 'mud-blood'. She had tried a Glamour spell to cover it, but nothing worked. Similar with her nervous system, she had tried every potion going and nothing had worked for her.

The type of herb she was searching Knockturn Alley for was: Ginseng. It was an herb which: calms the nerves, repairs and broken links, but the wrong amount could kill. The herb was on common in Asia - Eastern Siberia to be more precise - hence her reasoning for heading to Knockturn Alley for it. She was heading to the shop named: 'Ye Old Curiosity'.

Hermione stepped gingerly down the Alley; she was very cautious walking down here, it was eerie...a creepy atmosphere. Goosebumps slashed across her arms and legs; it was as if a blade had slashed across her skin the way the Goosebumps appeared. Hermione turned her head to gaze behind her, she felt as if she was being watched by something… or someone. There was only a small light in the far distance. She kept walking towards it, a faint bit of hope that it would give her an inclination of safety. She knew she should have asked Harry to come down the Alley with her… Hermione was now close to the light, when she looked behind her again she saw three silhouettes rooted behind her. The first face emerged with a grin; piercing blue eyes, rotting, angled sharp teeth, wispy thin hair and a squashed ugly face. Greyback, Fenrir Greyback. The second one stood in the light: clad all in black attire, a thick set of black hair on his head and brown eyes – Antonin Dolohov. The third figure had a mane of thick curly hair, pasty and was female. No surprise whom she was, Bellatrix Lestrange…

Hermione gasped in sheer fear. Her heartbeat had increased manically; she could feel it in bouncing off her chest. She let out a small cry. The last time she had seen Bella was when she had tortured her at Malfoy Manor. Hermione gripped onto her wand as the mad women spoke, "Look who it is… the dirty, filthy Mud-blood… Still have your scar Muddy?" Bella let out her manic, evil laugh and then formed a smirk over her lips. Her nails clawed at Hermione's left arm; ripping away the long sleeves of the denim jacket.

"It is still there – branded forever…" Bella evilly laughed, and the other two mongrels joined in.

"What we going to do to her? Perhaps teach her she should not come out to play in the dark?" Dolohov said with an equally horrific smirk on his lips. Greyback came close to Hermione's neck practically breathing on it, before sticking his tongue out and licking her neck. Hermione whimpered and tried to point her wand out at them, Bella soon put a stop to that by using a spell to flinging it away into a gutter.

Sweat, ripping of material could be heard. Short shrieks varying in sounds could be heard from Hermione's voice... so innocent and sweet being compromised with foul heavy breathing and screams. Hermione's purity was being robbed from her by three evil, villainous Death Eaters. Had she not had enough torture lately, had they not done enough to destroy her life already? The war had taken many people out of her life – including her Mother and Father…

They left her battered, bruised ripped clothing stained with blood. She was near on her deathbed. Unconscious with the rain dripping over her lifeless body…

XXX

A black clad, Potions' Professor stumbled out of 'The Leaky Cauldron' – he had just had a few drinks to celebrate Minerva McGonagall's birthday… it had been an awful night.

'Shots… what fucking idiot thought it was a good idea to give that insufferable Scottish woman Shots… She had been all over me like when I had chickenpox as a child' Severus bitterly thought to himself, reminiscing about what happened in The Leaky Cauldron. He stumbled towards Knockturn Alley's Apparition Point; there was no other one closer to him. Severus began to stumble towards the Apparition Point slowly; all of a sudden he tripped over a soft lump on the ground. He landed with a large bump and was flat on his back, as he fell his hands fell over some soft…skin. Severus immediately sat up and stared at the lump.

'Shit… a body?' He thought and whispered, "_Lumonus_,"

His wand's tip light up – shinning a glowing light illuminating the truth the dark had blanketed over in the dark of the night.

"Granger?" His soft toned voice spoke in a little worry. He then saw the crimson stained pale skin an ripped clothes, he went into panic mode and had to Occlude his mind to calm his anxiety, which had begun to flare up…

"Miss Granger?" He said placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her lifeless body. There was still nothing from her. Calmly he crouched and whipped his cloak of his shoulders and wrapped it around Granger's near-naked body, before clasping two strong arms around her and carrying her off to the Apparition point.

XXX

Soon, they were both inside the warmth of his home, Spinner's End. Hermione had not awoken at any point; so Severus gave her a few healing potions and stripped her out of the remains of her clothes. Not caring about breaching shitty boundaries... He would not sit and see the girl covered in blood. He washed every inch of her in his bath. He had come to the conclusion someone had attacked and raped the poor girl. He pulled her out of the bath and put her in one of his long shirts and jogging bottoms. Before wrapping her in several layers of blankets and placing a heating charm to keep her extra toasty.

He sat watching her for hours on end, checking she was alright; giving her several potions in that time. It was not until five o'clock in the morning she woke up with a scream. Severus' eyes were bloodshot and bags under his eyes had formed, sitting on a wooden chair for five hours had not been an easy task.

"Hermione, it is okay... You are safe now," Severus' tone was soft; he gingerly stepped closer to her...and sat on the bed. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold the wreck of the beautiful woman she now was because of some monster.

"They...three of them." She sobbed her chest heaving hysterically as her face littered with glass-like orbs of water.

"B-B-Bella..." She whimpered looking at her left arm.

"Hermione, shhh," Severus cooed in a velvet soft tone. "No-one but you and I is here right now. I am here to look after you - you are safe with me I promise you..." He noticed the tension ease a little from her face so carried on speaking, "you are safe, Hermione, no-one can harm you. Trust me." He carried on to speak for a good while, the tone in his voice sounding like pure silk wrapping around her. She soon relaxed and stopped her crying.

"You saved me." She whispered to him.

"Returning the favour, Miss Granger," Severus gave her a soft smile to help her relax more. "Right, Miss Granger, I am going to fix you something to eat - toast and tea okay?" He asked her. Hermione's response was a simple nod. And with that Hermione was left on her own as Severus had gone downstairs.

She got up and scowled at her gaunt frame – all sharp edges and gone were her soft subtle curves. She saw the yellow bruises and slashes over her skin. As lifted up the white shirt and gasped, she had so many gashes – and deep cuts – over her torso and breasts. She was close to tears seeing them over her milky coloured skin. She could see that Healing Salve had been applied to each and every individual wound – it looked as if Severus had put so much care to ensure she was looked after. Hermione's brows knitted together as she noticed these were not her clothes that she was dressed in.

'These are not mine,' she thought to herself as she smoothed down the button-up shirt. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, as the thought dawned on her, 'he has seen me…naked and…oh no!' she clenched her fists until they went as white as a cotton bed linen. She was angry at him. She walked down the stairs and saw him placing a plate on a tray.

"Hermione – is everything okay?" Severus asked looking into her eyes; he had a frightful look in his eyes – a genuine look of concern. Hermione's anger melted away like butter, she came to the conclusion he had done it out of concern; not wanting her to remain blood stained and in tatty clothing… It was rather sweet of him really. Hermione relaxed and stared back into his eyes.

"I was just wondering where you had got to – I don't feel comfortable on my own," She whispered stepping closer to Severus. For some reason when he was around her she felt security, safe and relaxed. She may barely know him on a personal level, but he had saved her life and brought her into his home. Rather like she had. When Severus was on his near deathbed a year ago; aged thirty-six. The 'insufferable-know-it-all' had gave him several potions as he lay bleeding from his neck from that dreaded fucking snake, Nagini. Voldemort thought he had seen the last of Severus; but with thanks to Hermione she healed him and levitated him to St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Ah, I understand, Miss Granger." Severus finally whispered as a reply. "Here – eat this, I am sure it will make you feel a little bit better. Twinnings tea always does the job – a wonderful Muggle product." Severus happily said, trying to cheer Hermione up a little. Hermione's lips formed a small smile at him.

"I like that tea, too," She croaked at him, her soft voice filled with pain. Severus smiled back and decided to pass her the tea and toast to eat. Hermione slowly picked at the toast, she ended up taking a few bites out of it, on the other hand, she had drank all the tea.

"Let's go back upstairs?" Severus suggested to Hermione. She followed him back up to his cosy bedroom. She climbed into the quilt covers and laid her head onto the pillow. Severus awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione – I really do not want you to feel uncomfortable… but-but would you mind if I lay on the bed with you? Side-effects of the Cruciatus Curse, means I am required to lie on a special sort of bed; the couch is not an ideal place for me – I am sorry. I will not kick you to sleep on the sofa," Severus blurted in an awkward manner.

"Yes... It is fine," She said hesitantly and scotched up to the edge of the bed.


	2. The Poem of the Crow

_**Hey, guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews. It is lovely to hear feedback! Been away for a good while in my home-town (for a just over a week) had no access to a computer . Although in that time I have got to work on this chapter and chapter three – Still in process I am afraid – but, I will try to upload it soon! **_

_**Anyhow, this is – I am afraid – another distressing chapter… But, we see some Snamione fluff :3 – please enjoy!**_

**Chapter Two - 'The Poem of the Crow': **

Hermione lay in the bed a little stiff. She was not comfortable - at first - with sharing Severus' bed with him. She turned her whole body to gaze at his laid out form; as he had just slid in the blankets, his gaze was on Hermione. No words were shared between them. They gazed at one another for a good twenty minutes. Their eyes only leaving each other's gaze when blinking. As each minute went by she relaxed more and more. She soon felt comfy enough to curl into Severus. She had a burning desire to be close to him. It was if he was a magnet drawing her closer. Being around him made everything disappear - more importantly it allowed her to forget...

Severus' immediate reaction to Hermione's sudden closeness was his body tensing. He really had not expected her to do that. Every muscle, fibre and bone in his body felt on edge. Human contact in his close proximity felt alien; he had not experienced it since his Mother had been alive even then it felt forced from his Mother. But, with Hermione it felt... Natural - like she wanted to be close to him. On this note, his body began to relax. He accepted her embrace, even though it being strange and having mass of hair to contend with.

Severus relaxed totally and allowed her to remain curled into his neck. It meant he could keep a closer eye on her as she slept. One of his arms decided to snake around Hermione's waist, which drew their bodies that little but more closer. An intimate position for Severus. He could see Hermione needed comfort and he was prepared to supply her with it; he had admired the girl for the past year now - ever since she had saved his life. It was right then Severus made a vow - in his own mind - that he would do anything to protect and help Hermione through this.

They both slept peacefully in that embrace they shared. Around nine o'clock Hermione jolted up with a large scream, her whole body shaking manically; she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Bella!" She screamed in a horrific cry. Severus was ripped from his comfortable sleeping state as he heard her cries. He immediately sat up and put his arms around her.

"Hermione, you are safe with me. No-one is here but you and I," he whispered into her ear - his time soothing her. Relief flooded her face and she clambered onto his lap. Closing her eyes as she sat on his lap, as if she were a cat with its owner.

Severus closed his eyes, he had not expected this at all - the closeness.

'Bloody women!' He thought jokingly to himself. He was tense again, but not as much as he had been formally. He held her this way for around thirty minutes, before she drifted into a light sleep.

Severus shifted uncomfortably, it was not everyday Severus Snape had a beautiful seventeen-year-old on his lap; and it had an affect on him. He felt dreadful for feeling this way, dirty. Given the circumstances Hermione was in. He got up in a foul mood and stormed into the bathroom. Locking the door and having a long cold shower.

XXX

Severus was standing in the shower with Arctic cold water tumbling on his ink-black coloured hair. The water sent shivers up his spine.

"Bloody, Granger!" He huffed quietly to himself, "why do you have to be perfect...?"

He was aware everything he was thinking about this girl was wrong. The girl would never feel the same. He had thought too long about her. He felt as if he was taking advantage of her being in this state to get close to her. He felt dirty and ashamed of himself.

'Nothing but a dirty old man! The girl needs your support, Severus, and look at you.' He began to tell himself, 'besides, she is probably with Harry now ... As soon as he turns up that will be it - goodbye...the thinks I do.'

Severus was deep in his thoughts as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a cream, fluffy towel around his waist. He then walked into the bedroom bare chested. The cold air slashing over his skin and creating goosebumps on the - former - matted pasty skin of his.

Hermione was sat up with the blue sheets wrapped around her. Her face stained with salty tears, she looked ill...

"Hermione - what is wrong?" Severus asked in a soft whisper. Hermione sat staring at Severus, her arms reached up and stretched out she was wanting Severus to come and hold her. As if he was a puppet on her command, he came straight to her arms and pulled her ink his wet chest.

"Where did you go?" She said fighting tears away; she clung onto him as if her life depended on it, her arms so tightly around him they began to leave read makes against his skin. His soft voice spoke again, claiming her mind.

"Not on purpose, I had to shower." He said softly to her. "I am sorry, do you want anything?" He questioned her. She shook her head as a response. Severus felt awkward sat in his towel...

"Hermione, I need to get dressed." He spoke softly to her. Her face screwed up.

"No, don't go, please." She whispered with a horrified look written over her delicate face features. "I won't look - please don't leave me on my own..." She said pleadingly.

"Okay, I won't." He replied. Hermione hid her head under the blanket to give him some privacy, to get dressed. Severus dropped the towel on the floor and headed for his dark wardrobe. Opening the two large doors he then wondered through all his clothes. He place a soft, black T-shirt on the bed and denim jeans; Muggle clothing... He then slipped the black T-shirt over his head and walked over to his small draws. When there, he pulled out his boxers.

At this point he had his back pointing to Hermione; his rear end on show. It had been around five minutes, Hermione was getting too hot under the covers.

'Surely he is dressed by now!' She sighed as she thought to herself. She lifted the cover from her eyes, and had to hold back a small giggle with what she was seeing. A perfectly shaped, peachy, pale and round bottom - its owner was no-one other than Severus Snape. Hermione smirked to herself.

'Very nice...' She said in her mind, assessing him. Severus turned around to meet Hermione's gaze.

"Have you been...?" He awkwardly laughed and went ruby red on his face. His hair fell over his eyes. Hermione looked away, "sorry... I thought you were done..." She mumbled. Feeling terrible for making him feel embarrassed, nevertheless, she had definitely liked what she had seen. But he didn't know that.

"It is safe to look now," he said softly. He stated down at the floor. "I appreciate that you didn't laugh..." His tone sounded rather upset.

"Why would I laugh?" Hermione spoke as she turned around to face her - now fully clothed - Professor.

"I-I.. Something that happened when I was a student..." He mumbled quietly. "What was that?" She asked before she even realised that she shouldn't have done.

'Shit! Why can I not keep quiet'

To her amazement, he sighed and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Use Legilimens..."

He hoped that her seeing this memory may give her some confidence in him - him letting her see what had happened to him should prove to her that he was on her side and understood her.

A strange pressure was felt in Hermione's head, she had only ever used Legilimens Spells before; it had been with Dumbledore and it had hurt a lot more. Severus was clearly being very careful. She was cast back into the memory:

She saw a young Severus being pointed at by a large group of people. He was a lot younger, around sixteen-years-old. A little younger than Hermione now, he was rather handsome at this tender age. James, Harry's Father (she refinished him from the photos Harry had showed her), was using his wand - along with Sirius - to start pulling his clothes off him.

Harry's Mother, Lily, was stood there chanting and laughing at Severus.

"Snivellous! Greasy bastard!" Was all Hermione could hear. And then the memory stopped. Hermione was crying, she felt sorry for Severus. Her arms cradling him into her chest.

"Well, they are just scum, and I think you are beautiful..." She said holding him close fighting tears back. Severus tensed up. Every muscle - in his entire body - felt as if it were rock.

"Don't, Hermione. Let go of me, please." He said icily, he was severely hurting. The Legilimens spells had brought back a lot of memories for Severus, the pain could be seen in his eyes. Hermione dropped her arms to her side and got up feeling a little annoyed with the way he had withdrawn himself from her.

'He's like Jackel and Hyde.' She thought to herself. She headed downstairs and curled up on the sofa. She just wept into her hands uncontrollably. She knew what she was going to do.

XXX

On white paper and scribbled in neat handwriting was a poem:

"The Poem of the Crow:

Once on a piece of paper with blue lines

she wrote a poem

And she called it 'Autumn'

because this was the name of the season

And that's what it was all about

And her teacher gave her an A

and asked her to write more clearly

And her Father hung it on the kitchen door

because of its new paint

That was the year her Father started to drink alcohol and her Mother cheated on him.

She saw them get mad at each other

and she cried about it.

Once on a piece of paper she had torn from her notebook

She wrote a poem

And he called it 'Innocence: A Question'

because that was the question of why her, was it her fault

And that's what it was all about

And her Professor gave her an A

And a strange steady look

And her Father never hung it on the kitchen door again

because she never showed him it

And her Mother left

And her Father tried to prove himself to be a 'man'.

Beat, hit and bullied his way to prove it to his daughter

And how it hurt her

That was the year it all changed for her.

She walked down the alley

And that is when it really changed for her.

Slaughtered, scratched and scarred forever.

He came to save her - but was too late

the vile deed was fore-filled

And her innocence was lost

then he too left her life

That's why now she took the brown paper bag

and tried another poem

And called it 'Absolutely Nothing'

because that's what it was really all about

And she gave herself an A

and a slash on each wrist

And she hung it on the bathroom door

because this time she didn't think she would reach the kitchen.

Then, there was nothing..."

XXX

Severus felt guilty sin for his conducts towards Hermione; he had not meant to snap at the poor girl. He had never meant to...he was hurting and could not Occlude his mind at that moment. He needed to find Hermione and apologise.

'Stubborn, old bastard I am." He thought to himself as he fixed some of the broken furniture, which lingered in his room. He had ashamingly had smashed several items of his furniture. So, now was fixing them back together. He sat downstairs and noticed a piece of lined paper on his table. He pitched it up to read it:

"The Poem of the Crow:

Once on a piece of paper with blue lines

she wrote a poem

And she called it 'Autumn'

because this was the name of the season

And that's what it was all about

And her teacher gave her an A

and asked her to write more clearly

And her Father hung it on the kitchen door

because of its new paint

That was the year her Father started to drink alcohol and her Mother cheated on him.

She saw them get mad at each other

and she cried about it.

Once on a piece of paper she had torn from her notebook

She wrote a poem

And he called it 'Innocence: A Question'

because that was the question of why her, was it her fault

And that's what it was all about

And her Professor gave her an A

And a strange steady look

And her Father never hung it on the kitchen door again

because she never showed him it

And her Mother left

And her Father tried to prove himself to be a 'man'.

Beat, hit and bullied his way to prove it to his daughter

And how it hurt her

That was the year it all changed for her.

She walked down the alley

And that is when it really changed for her.

Slaughtered, scratched and scarred forever.

He came to save her - but was too late

the vile deed was fore-filled

And her innocence was lost

then he too left her life

That's why now she took the brown paper bag

and tried another poem

And called it 'Absolutely Nothing'

because that's what it was really all about

And she gave herself an A

and a slash on each wrist

And she hung it on the bathroom door

because this time she didn't think she would reach the kitchen.

Then, there was nothing...

By Hermione Granger. "

Severus' mind went crazed; he re-read the poem three times to understand.

'She had been having troubles at home? Her Father beat her?' Severus thought in near tears. 'Oh, Hermione - I do care! Shit... Fuck...no!'

Panicking, Severus ran to the bathroom, which was upstairs in his home. All that was running through his mind was:

'Crow - implying death. Subliminal messages all over the poem. Why did she...'

He opened the door to the bathroom door. Crimson blood prayed all over the white bath suite. It was like a scene from a horror film. Hermione's lifeless body laid in the bath. He saw the deep wounds on her arms and immediately healed the gashes, then pulled her body out of the Arctic cold bath water.

"Hermione... No... Please..." He croaked. His throat felt like it was closing as tears streamed from his eyes. He laid her down on the bed and put his warm, dark green dressing gown around her naked, lifeless body that was as white and cold as winter snow. He waved his wand across her wounds, then raced downstairs to his basement where he had his private stock of potions. Snatching the blood replenishment, he jolted back up to her side.

She was in the exact same position when he returned; it was as if she was frozen. His hand touches at her jaw, to work it open just enough for him to pour the potion into her mouth.

He rubbed at her throat gently to allow her to swallow it. He continued using charms on her to stabilize her - as soon as he was satisfied that there was absolutely nothing left to do, he sat on the chair beside the bed and watched her sleep.


	3. A Peaceful Interference

**Hey Guys, I know it has been a while… I am so sorry, please do not hate me . Busy life – I am blaming college and just general coursework, I have so much of it. In the previous chapter I had a poem featured in it, yeah, the majority of that poem was inspired by a beautiful poem Stephen Chbosky wrote for **_**The Perks of Being a Wallflower –**_** I love that book and the poem so much! Chbosky gives me inspiration to write… **

**I have been working on this chapter for a while (bits here and there). I thought it was time we seen some of the other characters within this story. As always, Albus is up to his usual meddling… **

Chapter Three - 'A Peaceful Interference':

It would have been around six hours later (after the incident); Hermione awoke and sat up with a muzzy head. She had a large headache. Her wrists were pulsing. She gazed around the room – seeing it was Severus' room. She could not believe she was still here... He had saved her and she knew he had. Why had he done this - she had left a poem explaining everything that had happened to her! Why did he not just leave it...?

_'A foolish man, he really is!'_ She thought to herself.

"No! No!" She screamed out loud, as she saw him sat on the chair. "Why have you done _this_?" She shrieked at him. Her eyes heavy and puffed out. She was so tired.

"I don't want to be here - why!" She yelled. Severus' eyes were bright red, stained with salty tears; it was clear he had been crying.

"I'm sorry..." Severus snivelled to her; his guilt shining through, obvious to himself perhaps not to Hermione. "I had no idea...Hermione. The extent of everything - that was going on in your life - as well as what happened two days ago - if you had told me I could have helped... My Father used to do the same to me. I-I… I care." Severus said in an upset tone; he always struggled to confess his life-story, but with Hermione he found it a lot easier to speak to her. It may have been the fact he could relate to her issue; or it could have been the fact they were similar people; and both had never really fitted in with_ people._

He stepped out from the chair – he was originally sitting on – and sat on his bed. Severus' large hand covered Hermione's pasty, smaller one; his thumb stroked over her knuckles; he was trying to relax her. She began to calm down within five minutes. She found her body to be resting in his lap again, her head on his chest; _here_ she felt safe and calm. Being close to him made everything better - everything just stopped. Hermione was not certain what drew her to the man… Why she trusted a man she barely knew as a friend.

"Let's go in the living-room and watch a film? It may take your mind of it all." He suggested. He waited a moment for Hermione to respond, and she did: a simple nod. He then picked her up, in his strong arms, and carried her into his living-room. When there: they curled up together into a blanket.

Hermione felt so ill just lying there. Her wrists ached and she barely spoke a word; she was just glad to be in his arms, curled up with her eyes shut. She was able to block the world out. She did not care for the film; it was just too noisy for her, but every now and then she heard Severus chuckle at the television. His chuckle was a deep throaty sort of one, velvety; rather like how his voice sounded. Hermione opened her eyes and began to stare at Severus' face from an angle. His soft, delicate skin she just wanted to reach out and touch. She reached her hand across his cheek and began to stroke her thumb over his soft skin.

Severus tilted his head to look down at Hermione. Their eyes met her – honey brown eyes and his dark eyes – it was as if their irises were glued to one another's. There were no words spoken; it was just the atmosphere, it was charged with heavy tension. It all happened so quickly: Severus lowered his head and pressed his forehead against hers. Soft glances and sweet smiles met one another. Their lips inches apart. Severus carefully lifted his head up, so their lips just brushed. Hermione began to tense a little. She tried to keep her thoughts at bay... But, she near panicked.

Thoughts flooded into her mind of two nights ago:

_'Harsh scarlet lips pushed over her own delicate innocent ones; the harsh scarlet lips acted like a Dementor, sucking the life out of Hermione. Taunts gesturing behind her, all background noise. Hands sliding all over her delicate creamy skin; their hands penetrating the innocence, rippling it away with every bruise they placed over her skin. _

_The harsh lips were pressed against hers – once again – to stifle her cries, to stop her from shouting out for help. Then, a large gnashing sound could be heard and crimson blood spilled from her lips...'_

Hermione became rigid and no longer relaxed.

"Please... No," she whispered pulling away slightly. Just then, a whooshing sound was heard. Green flames became alight in Severus' fireplace and two figures appeared in his front room. One old man donned in a large purple robe and his long beard trailing over the floor. The other was a thin, brown haired boy with round glasses and a lighting scar over his forehead. Both of them had mouths shaped a perfect 'O', with shock. Their eyes piercing on the sight they saw before Hermione and Severus in their current position.

Harry's face, the boy with the round glasses and Hermione's best friend, was bright red and his fists were clenched.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Harry yelled. Hermione looked scared and met Severus' eyes. She was full of fear and not sure what to say. She gripped hold of his dark jumper.

"It is not how it looks, Albus..." Severus replied coldly, as he pulled himself away from Hermione's grip. He got to his feet, becoming eye level with Albus. "What is it you have intruded my home for?" He asked, his eyes darting to look at Potter, then back to Albus.

"A word – if you would, Severus?" Albus whispered in a harsh tone. His eyes gazed at the kitchen. He was no-longer the cheery old man he normally was. Severus and Albus stepped into the kitchen. Severus stood in the kitchen with the headmaster; his face was blank showing no emotion, as he was heavily occluding his mind. Underneath those walls - within his mind - he was extremely nervous, as he awaited Dumbledore's reaction

Albus became extremely red face as he peered out of his half-round, moon shaped glasses. He was tomato red.

"Severus! What on Hell's name was that?!" He shrieked in a tone just above a whisper. Albus' eyes could not believe what he had seen. His top student and his Positions Master canoodling together...

"Headmaster, I believe you caught Granger and I at a bad time," Severus disclosed the truth calmly.

"I have been aiding her, she was attacked and is extremely traumatised," he spoke calmly through his shields.

"'Caught you at a bad time'? Severus, I believe that is an understatement! She was in your lap and you both were near kissing! If the girl is traumatised, what sort of aid is that?!" Albus exclaimed angrily at him. His face not cooling off, remaining a bright shade of red.

"What have you done to that girl?"

"As I repeat, Albus, I have been to her aid, everything I have done for the girl is legal and also has completely nothing what-so-ever to do with you," he said with an agitated tone now.

"Legilimens!" Albus bellowed loudly. He began to scan Severus' mind. He was rough and did not stop until he had dug his way to the memories he wanted to see:

_'Hermione lay on the floor covered in blood. Severus helping her off the ground. _

_Severus bathing her lifeless body and healing it with his potions. _

_Hermione waking up panicking. Severus being there and soothing her. Them both being close._

_And then, he saw Severus in a panic over Hermione in the bath pouring everywhere...'_

He slowly pulled away from Severus' mind; a look of embarrassment wrote over his facial features.

"I apologise... I - erm - Hermione... Is she... Well, okay?" Albus stuttered in embarrassment.

Severus crossed his arms and gave his most fierce scowl at the headmaster.

"She will be, if you and Potter piss off and stop causing her more stress. Don't insult me by apologising to me Dumbledore, it is her that deserves an apology. Accusing her of being intimate with a greasy, dirty old man who happens to be her bastard of a potions teacher," oh he felt hurt as he said it. The sudden reliasation of just who he was and who she was - two people on two completely different levels in society - the feeling stabbed him like a knife in the chest.

Albus sighed and moved out of the room. He muttered a few words to Harry and they stepped into of the fire place - and with a pop they were gone. Hermione was in floods of tears as she approached Severus. Her eyes were waterfalls, streaming tears manically.

"Did Potter upset you?" Severus demanded angrily but not with Hermione.

"Oh... You heard what I said didn't you?" He looked down at the floor and frowned at it as if it was insulting him. Hermione through her arms around his torso and buried her head into his shoulder.

"You aren't a dirty old man. You aren't greasy, and you aren't a bastard." She whispered hoarsely, and lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"It's not that I wouldn't... It's all too much and everything is so raw... Severus." For the first time ever as had used his Christian name; it rolled off her tongue as she came closer to him.

Severus met her eyes for a moment then parted from her.

"You didn't mean that," he said with no emotion at all, which made it even more harder for her to tell how he had meant it. He stormed off out of the kitchen and went upstairs to his bedroom where he sat on the bed and stared rather blankly at the door, as if he could see through it. He was obviously using Occlumency again, his dark brown eyes turning black as he sulked to himself privately.

Hermione sunk to the floor and curled in a tight ball. She had not done anything wrong; she was just reinstating what she thought was the truth. She wept into her arms for a long time, before crawling onto the sofa and falling into a light sleep.

Severus awoke early hours the next morning, he knew he'd upset the girl but he had no idea how to go about what mutual feelings were shared between the two - quite frankly, it frightened him.

He went downstairs to check that she was okay and found her lying curled up in a ball on the sofa, as if she was a cat. She was shivering quite badly, and now Severus came to think of it; it was fucking freezing!

He carefully picked her up and carried her up to bed, where he tucked her in and wrapped his coat around her as well as several blankets.

XXX

Around seven o'clock, Hermione's eye lashes fluttered wide open. Her head was groggy and heavy – yet again – and her eyes stung, as if bees had ripped in and invaded by their stingers. She sat up and padded her way down the stairs to see him. Well, see if he was awake and where he was. She noticed him sat on the sofa, his head in his hands; he looked totally fed up and distraught. Hermione felt bad for him. Her hand came to rest on his shoulder. She felt his muscles – situated underneath her hand – began to twitch.

"Hey..."Hermione managed to breathe the words out, wrote all over his face was the clear expression of sorrow. The War had left its scars on every human: physical and emotional. Severus did not utter any words, not knowing what else to do; he simply got up and ignored Hermione's engagement in conversation. Severus made a cup of tea and passed it to Hermione, before storming out of the house…


	4. Everything's Fucked,

_AN:_ Okay, I know, I know. I promised that things would look up…but right now I do not see Hermione's character feeling anything other than destruction. There will be better times I promise; I wanted to try and make Severus a focus point on this chapter – I am not the best at Severus' character, but he is a fun character to write.

Also, I would just like to mention the fact one of my favourite authors on is reading this FF :3 (really spurred me to get this chapter done as quick as I could). And I want you to go check out their work… It's just amazing, _Onecelestialbeing, _is the author – please go check their work out!

Enjoy –

**Chapter Four - 'Everything's Fucked':**

Severus' thoughts were solely on the one Little Gryffindor whom was occupying his living-room currently. How had he allowed himself to become so close – so quickly – with her? How had he become so emotionally attached to her? How, how the fuck had he nearly kissed the poor girl... She had looked so frightened when he had tried to press their lips together.

_Emotions were till raw for her, Severus_. _It's too soon; put your feelings to one side._ He chided himself.

Severus needed to get out of the house; get away from _her._ She had played too much on his mind lately, he really need to regain his self-control. So, now Severus left his home slamming the door shut, an icing chill pounded throughout his body as he headed through the pellets of rain, he trudged through it all. Then he dared a glance back at the rotten, old home of his, which was had been his belated parents' home. Severus hated it really, but he had nowhere else to go – that was home. He could not justify selling it – who would this rancid, God forsaken house anyway? 

He had made his way to the closest bar to his home. He soon arrived. Severus plonked himself on a barstool, with his head in his hands. He shook his head at his own rhetorical questions. He just desired his mind to shut off for a little while, just to stop.

_This is one massive mess. What sort of predicament have I encountered myself in? More importantly – what the fuck do I do now? _He thought, then producing a sigh out loud. It was all one massive mess; the girl was a mess; Albus had ruined it all, _that_ moment. They had both been happily cozied up, and just…just got lost in the moment. How was Severus supposed to look Hermione in the eye now - and how was he supposed to help a girl when he couldn't help himself.

The War was over: his liver was fucked from all the alcohol, his spine and nervous system was fucked, his skin was sallow and his head was fucked from the childhood he had, the bullying from Potter's swine of a Father and his cronies, and The Dark Lord was to blame, too. Who was he kidding? He could not look after her! He was too damaged to look after himself.

_Why could I even think I could look after you, Hermione?_ Severus thought to himself.

"Everything's fucked!" Severus verbally whispered out loud; it sounded more like a jittering mumble to anyone listening, he then lifted his head to order a drink - another whiskey chaser. His random outburst earned him a strange look off the Male bar tender. To be honest, Severus was sat in a rather dingy Muggle pub; situated in Manchester, not far from Cokeworth. The pub itself had bleak, dark decor and was falling to pieces. The putrid brown wallpaper was peeling off most walks, the obnoxious red pub seats were bulky and dominated the pub's floor, and the bar itself was scratched the hell out of it; Severus was convinced he could see a bullet shit within the wood top.

_Besides the appearance, the whiskey's bloody good here!_ He sipped down the remains of his glass, before slamming it on the counter top. He thought it was best he moved away from the bar tender after the look he was just given. He ordered a beer then and skunk into one of the garishly large, but ugly pub seat. He sipped at his beer and began to think again.

_That night... I had been on the piss, I had even met Lucius for a few, hence the destination of Knockturn... But a clever little Gryffindor – Why would she dare step on that evil street?_ Severus began to question in his mind Hermione's purpose of being in Knockturn Alley that night. Looks like Hermione would have to answer these questions when Severus returned home... but, he needed to sleep the drunkenness of a bit, sober up. He soon downed his pint and stumbled home

Hermione was not in Severus' bedroom, so he did not see her; he guessed she was on the sofa. He just flopped down on the bed and passed out. The side effects of too much alcohol!

XXX

Meanwhile – as Severus was at pub – Hermione was sat on the sofa curled up. She had spent to majority of the day in the same position, she did not know what to do with herself, and on the upside she had a large book on her lap. She was not reading anymore, though; her thoughts dawned on Severus and his actions this morning and last night towards her.

It was all as if a Dementor had come along and gave Severus the Kiss of Death. All the compassion he had shown her – gone; all the gentleness – gone; and all the physical comfort he had provided her was gone, too.

_He acted as if he no longer cared... What had happened in that kitchen, With Dumbledore?_ Hermione questioned herself. Hermione stood up and walked into the direction of the bathroom, situated on the ground floor. The person whom cared had left her life again

"Everything's fucked!" She whispered out loud, clearly showing her upset.

Her head began to feel woozy, again. It was happening again. The agonising ache crept up like a serpent ready to snatch its prey, once its teeth had sank into its prey; the serpent released a deadly venom - that is how the throbbing felt in her wrists. Her eyes began to survey the juttering scar etched across both of her small - but pasty - wrists. The line itself was a fading purple colour, rather strong and boldly standing out on both wrists; it was clear the wound was still healing. Hermione had the burning desire to add more scars to her arm... It was a burning thought that did not leave her mind.

Until, subconsciously, she had picked her wand up and gently gripped it tight; she whispered:

"_Sectumsempra,"_

The incantation - and slashing movement of her wand, on her wrists - had produced four gashes on each wrist. Each wound now pouring crimson liquid out. This made Hermione's had and whole body become paler, and weaker. But, she felt relieved watching the blood drip; all the pressures inside her head had stopped. She had learnt that spell from Harry's textbook; little did she know, a certain Slytherin was the mastermind behind it.

Hermione curled up on the floor; she now felt like sleeping...

Just twenty minutes later, Severus stirred from his drunken state he headed towards the bathroom needing to use the toilet. He used the toilet. Then as he was drying his hands, he saw a bundled up Hermione stained with crimson splatters, and her arm laying limp; she was still trickling blood out if her arm. Severus being an ex-spy had his wand on him - luckily - and pulled the thirteen-and-a-half inches long of dark wood out from his pocket. He whispered a Counter-Curse to remove the spell, which had generated all of this. The spell had been one of Severus' own spell that had created it; he was fully aware of this.

_How had she known the spell? _Severus thought to himself. Yet another question he would have to ask the poor girl. He scowled with confusion, he really did not know what to do… what was he supposed to do? The limp witch lay in his arms now, she was incredibly weak; Severus decided he was over-head in this situation: he needed help. He carried the Witch upstairs, to his room, he then wrapped a sea of black fabric around her body; allowing the her body to feel some sort of warmth. He then Apperated on the spot…


End file.
